


超能力十五题

by cete_ruinam



Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Psychic Abilities, Superpowers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 事实证明，无论其中的几个能力多么老土，异能都永不过时——尤其是放在Bond和Q身上的时候。
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q 字母微小说&三十题合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	超能力十五题

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于来更新了😂最近写东西都写的不是很好，脑子里没有什么画面感，所以写文基本上就是在磨磨磨磨磨磨磨磨  
> 十五个超能力是我东拼西凑凑出来的，去网上搜了一大堆超能力大全之类的东西，自己想出来的只有六个......  
> 感谢帮我审稿子的Kelly大大！二十五个批注真的好用心，帮我改掉了好多没逻辑的地方，谢谢\\(//∇//)\而且最后一个能力也是Kelly大大提供的脑洞！特别帅气的能力~\\(≧▽≦)/~
> 
> 奇数的能力是Q的能力，偶数是Bond的（是的Q的能力多了一个，我偏心）  
> 就算有大大审稿文笔还是炸了，慎入

1\. 坐标移动

Bond醒来的时候，他意识到这里并不是MI6的特护病房，中弹的左肩上缠着绷带，以及坐在这间简陋的安全屋里唯一一台桌子后的——头发蓬乱，衣服上沾满了泥水，面前摆着三台电脑和两个显示屏的——是自己的军需官。

“Ah, good morning, Double-o-seven。请务必不要活动你的左肩——我的包扎技术没有你想的那么好，Bond，我不想在回到伦敦后因为"医务处理不当导致MI6资产损坏"让M把我的脑袋拧下来。”

“Q.” 双零特工坐了起来，漫不经心的扫视了一圈被电子产品堆满的房间：同样靠在墙角的除了光纤和路由器，还有一把蝎式冲锋枪，几枚榴弹，以及一打PPK的弹夹。“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, 我只是想要休个假，鉴于年底的工作压力大幅度提升——你的直升机将在三个小时后抵达，Bond, you‘d better get ready.”

“我还以为你害怕坐飞机。”

“Which is the reason why it’s YOUR helicopter. 你读过我的资料，你知道我的异能。我希望你能在这段时间内保持你的通讯器和枪支的完整性——我会在Q-Branch等待装备的归还。”

双零特工挑了挑眉。“所以？”

“所以什么？”

“你还没有回答我的问题，Cute——What are you doing here? ”

Q敲打键盘的动作停了下来，然后从他的电脑上抬起头。

“我还以为包扎是成为特工的必修课，Double-o-seven，而很明显这不是你的强项。”紧接着，军需官开始以过分轻快的动作把桌子上的所有东西塞进他的公文包里。Bond清楚的看见体积过大的显示屏在Q碰到它的那一刻就消失了。“智能血液的数据在半年前就被恢复了，用来进行紧急情况下的技术协助——尽管传送地点的精确度偶尔会出现误差。你应该感谢我的异能，因为它导致你没有躺在安全屋的床上流血而死，Bond。”

然后年轻的长官站起身来，冲双零特工露出了一个恶作剧得逞的狡黠笑容——Bond必须承认，那双绿眼睛在这一刻有些特以的迷人。“最后——也是最重要的，当然——你可能会需要我。”

下一秒，军需官消失在了空气中。

2\. 隐形

Q是在一次任务中意识到这件事的。

当时的情况和Skyfall的某一刻及其相似，对于进一步了解自己的爱人则并不理想：Bond站在废弃的地铁隧道里，听着拐角的另一头传来两打杀手的脚步声和枪响，并且打不开面前唯一一扇通往出口的门。

“Double-o-seven，你手里有枪。”

“子弹不能解决一切问题，亲爱的，尤其是当锁不在门的这一侧的时候。”

在右下角的显示屏告诉军需官，距离Bond被一枪结果还剩十五秒的时候，双零特工叹了口气。  
“Q.”

“嗯？”

“关掉显示屏。”

“What？”

“或者至少关掉任务记录仪。Cute. ”

Q抿了抿唇，然后在倒计时变成个位数之后照做了：关掉录音装置，暂停画面录制，以及黑掉办公室里的三个高清摄像头。

紧接着，他听到了打手们抵达隧道尽头后不满的咒骂和疑惑的嘟囔，看见屏幕上代表那些人的红点和Bond的擦肩而过，并在下一刻意识到了对准双零特工的摄像头画面内此时已经空无一人。

在Bond解除了隐形状态，并且终于成功的撞开了那扇该死的门之后，Q拿起桌子上的马克杯，抿了一口冒着蒸气的伯爵茶。

“为之前数次的起死回生做出了完美解释——你应该庆幸我习惯在办公室里进行任务辅助，James.”

3\. 读心术

Bond不得不承认，和Q一起出外勤的优势及其显著——不管在哪个层面上。

“不，Bond，想都别想。”军需官在Bond把车停在宴会厅门口的时候就开口了，眼睛仍然盯着手机屏幕。“I’m doing this. 不，这和魅力无关：语言可以是一门很好的艺术，信息也不是靠开黄腔得到的——我想你知道的很清楚。”

——是的，这一次的Q默许了双零特工的老派作风，选择了目标人物的一位情妇作为切入点——原因则在于线人提供的可靠情报少的过分。但是这不代表Q会遵照Bond的行事方法：军需官从不循规蹈矩，即便是需要脱离他的电脑键盘和光标。

于是那天晚上，James Bond孤身一人坐在了吧台的一角，谢绝了几位穿着修身长裙的小姐的邀请，向调酒师要了一杯马提尼，然后倚在横栏上，看着军需官带着招牌式的微笑和那个女人交谈。

一位路过的侍者顺着他的目光看过去，露出了然的微笑。“一位优雅的女士。需要我替您为她点一杯酒吗，先生？”

Bond举着酒杯的手在空中顿了一下，然后不得不低下头以掩饰自己的轻笑。

Q在五分钟之后回到了双零特工的身边（读心术的确可以节省时间——很多时间），手里端着一杯蓝色的鸡尾酒，冲爱人皱起了眉。

“不要在我和目标交流的时候进行干涉，Bond，我想我说的很清楚。”

“我以为你会喜欢。”

“I was working. 也许你没有听说过，Double-o-seven，但是工作时间内摄入酒精会对任务的完成质量造成影响。”

Bond挑了挑眉，然后把军需官手中的鸡尾酒杯接了过来，放在了Q面前的吧台上。

“.......”在几秒的对视后，军需官叹了口气，然后伸手把它拿了起来。

“Tomorrow*不符合我的口味：我相信这里提供螺丝锥子*。以及我知道你在想什么，James，而我劝你放弃不切实际的幻想——灌醉我的难度也许比你想象中的更大一些。”

4\. 变成动物的能力*

Q从来没有想过他的职业生涯会面临这样的一天。

但是此时此刻，MI6的军需官把自己的公文包和行李箱放在了机场安检的传送带上（那台贴满了图案的老旧电脑被单独拿了出来），在尽量避免大幅度动作的情况下脱下了鞋子，并在站到了安全扫描下时第六次抑制住了给攀在大腿上的Double-o-seven一记重锤的冲动。

成功的通过了安检后，Q再次以奇异的姿势穿上了那双牛津鞋，并且成功的吸引了两旁站着的保安的目光。

“需要帮助吗，先生？”

“哦，没关系，非常感谢。”军需官露出了一个标准的Q式假笑，在回答的同时几乎是仓促的把电脑和十二根充电线统统塞进了他的公文包里，“只是, eh, 腿部韧带拉伤。没什么大不了的，先生——未经热身的运动总是要付出点代价。”

在以尽可能快的速度抵达了等候区之后，Q感觉到裤管里的那个玩意在他的腿上蹭了两下。军需官叹了一口气，然后隔着布料用手指揉了揉它的——他的——头。

是的，裤管里的那个玩意：此时此刻攀在他的腿上，偶尔用鼻尖轻触他的腿侧的，是一只正在被叙利亚全国通缉的，变成懒猴的007。

5\. 治疗

Bond推开了Q-Branch大门的那天晚上，军需官正好值夜班。

理所当然的，Q冲着近乎粗鲁的闯进了他的办公室的双零特工皱了皱眉：Bond走路微跛，一条手臂不自然的垂在身侧，血顺着Tom Ford 西装下的手臂滴落在地板上。

“Double-o-seven.”Q推了推眼镜，把面前的电脑推到一侧，然后从办公桌后站起身来。“现在是凌晨一点。”

“Good evening, Q.” Bond从墙角拉过一把略显破旧的椅子，坐在了几乎被各式各样的枪械和文件堆满了的屋子中央。“我希望你的办公室里有急救箱。”

“医疗部二十四小时营业。”

“I know, but I don‘t want to go there.”

军需官的眉头皱的更深了。但是最终他把眼镜摘了下来，走到Bond的面前。

“脱掉你的西装外套。”

“大臂脱臼，肌肉拉伤，以及一条十五厘米的伤口——你需要绷带，Cute.” 

Q解开Bond衬衣纽扣的动作顿了一下，然后叹了口气。紧接着，军需官从双零特工面前退开了半步，抬起了一只手——Bond可以看到他的掌心开始闪烁起柔和的白光。

“I don’t.”

6\. 可以变成另一个人的能力

Q在成为军需官之前就读过了Bond的档案——非正式的，当然——所以当这次任务的目标人物拉开了酒店的房门时，年轻的黑客并没有从他的电脑上抬起头来。

“目标偏爱定制西装，says the file。也许你应该停止"恐吓我"这项尝试，Double-o-seven。”

变回了金发碧眼的Bond正了正领结，俯身给了爱人一个吻，然后将硬盘递到军需官的手里。“恐怖组织的头领也有可能拿到房卡。”

“恐怖组织的头领不会作为第一个闯进来。”

“反派的出场总是富有戏剧性。”

“我追回了Smart Blood的程序，Bond, I know it when you‘re here.”

双零特工坐在了Q的身边，靠在床的一侧，漫不经心的扫了一眼军需官被代码和程序填满的电脑屏幕。

“在我进来之后才查看坐标未免有些太晚了，Cute。”

Q在键盘上敲打的手顿了一下，然后在录入了最后一行0和1后合上了笔电，抬起头看向他的爱人。

“智能血液的系统不在这台电脑上。我不是你的专属秘书，我不能二十四小时盯着你的定位——and I don’t need to.”

紧接着，Q支起身子，在Bond的唇角印下一个吻。

“异能也许超乎常理，并且不为人知：但是你的伪装并没有你想象中的那么高明，James——至少对我来说是这样。”

7\. 透视

“——所以，这就是你在修复装备时不需要电脑的原因，Q？”

Q从手中正在微调的PPK上抬起头来，发现Bond倚在射击场的门框上，冲他晃了晃手里的文件。

“我还以为你会更早的看到这份档案，Double-o-seven.” 军需官把枪放在了身侧的矮桌上——同样被Q拿到地下室进行检测的还有两把贝瑞塔，以及一把狙击步枪。“缺乏广泛应用领域的异能——但是并非毫无意义。”

“当然。”Bond走了过去，拿起了其中的一把贝瑞塔，冲着对面的人型靶开了两枪——他注意到手枪的口径似乎进行了调整。*“我希望你没有把它用在我身上，Q——即便用‘透视’偷窥是一件过于方便的事。”

Q挑起了眉。紧接着，军需官摘掉眼镜，抬起头，给了他的爱人一个深吻。

“别太自以为是，James——what makes you think that I need to use it on you? ” 

8\. 飞行

和大部分恐惧飞行的人不同，Q从不喜欢坐飞机的原因并不是高度，失重感或者亲人的空难所造成的心理阴影：事实上，军需官只是厌恶引擎转动时的巨大噪音，经常因为各种各样的原因引起的剧烈颠簸，以及起飞和降落时几乎要将耳膜撕裂的高压。因此，当Bond将他一把抱起，从大厦的顶层一跃而下的时候，Q的第一反应并不是闭上眼睛，抑或是扯住特工沾满了灰尘的西装，而是选择抓牢自己手中的公文包。

“有点伤人，Cute，”在冲着身后从窗户里咒骂着探出头来的保镖开了一枪后，Bond落在了大楼的楼顶上，并在拿枪对准唯一一扇通往屋顶的狭窄铁门时将另一把PPK递进了Q的手里。“你知道我会接住你的挎包的。”

“上次的通讯设备被你从七十二米的高空摔碎了，Bond，我觉得我有必要保证私人物品的安全。”Q推了推眼镜，然后扫了一眼手机上的定位，“只有四个人——剩下的几个选择在楼下待命。You‘d better get ready, Double-o-seven，在他们上来之前你也许想要找一个掩体——以及请在往后的任务中尽量减少使用飞行能力的次数。”

Bond靠在门后，正了正他的领结，然后在第一个打手抵达楼顶之前冲军需官露出了一个招牌式微笑。

“你真的应该坦诚点了，Q——I don‘t mind flying with you a couple of more times if you want.”

9\. 心灵控制

作为MI6历史上最年轻的军需官，理所当然的，Q偶尔会惹上一些不可避免的小麻烦——以直接或间接的方式。而这些用电脑和程序解决不掉的问题往往需要双零特工出面：看在上帝的份上，这已经是Bond第四次在出外勤的过程中从某个恐怖分子的口中听到Q的名字了。

这次的情况比以往都要棘手许多：Bond被关进了一间地下室，耳麦的信号被反追踪。一条简讯被当着特工的面发到了Q的手机上：It's you, or him.

于是十几个小时后，Bond在一间废弃的厂房里见到了他的军需官——手无寸铁，头发蓬乱，那双绿眼睛却依然璨璨生辉。

事实证明，不论是Mallory，恐怖分子，还是双零特工自己——他们必须承认某些对于MI6军需官的认知仍然过于表面性。不，Q甚至根本没有进行谈判的意图：下一秒，站在特工身后的组织首领虚张声势的反派式致辞骤然顿住，嘴唇颤抖着甚至无法挣扎着挤出一个音节，Bond则感觉腕上的手铐被人解开。在沾满了灰尘的西装外套被从新搭在了特工的臂弯上后，Bond站起身来，从身侧的保镖不自然下垂的手里接过一把P99，然后走到了Q的身边。

“我还以为你不喜欢传统的解决方式。”

Q没有立刻回答，而是从一个以不自然姿势站在原地的打手的衬衣口袋里抽出了那台略显破旧的翻盖手机，递进Bond的手里。“Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled，Bond，而在某些及其特殊的情况下我当然会这么做——如果有必要的话。”

10\. 爆破*

“Bond. ”

“我很抱歉，亲爱的，但是事态紧急。”

“我告诉过你，Double-o-seven——”

“你应该多给我几枚袖扣，或者无论其他什么，Q——只要它符合爆炸的体积前提。I had nothing else, I had to use it.”

“你很清楚我在说什么，Bond，我指的不是——”

“我知道，Cute，‘请避免造成大规模爆炸 ‘，我相信我说了事态紧急—— I‘ll talk with M after coming back。但是在这之前，请务必让我为引爆那根钢笔道歉：你的礼物才是我们应该最先考虑的。”

也许说情话才是特工的必修课。

Q在看着屏幕中变成一片废墟的大楼时这样想到。

11\. 入梦术

在Mrs. Mansfield去世的一个星期之后，Q从Moneypenny的手中拿到了一个USB闪存盘，一封短暂的手写信，以及一份被批注和标记填满的James Bond个人档案。

Q是在大学毕业之后被MI6招募的。那时候的年轻黑客还没有坐进军需官的办公室，Bond才刚刚被冠以双零特工的头衔：而在几年后，领导Q支部的那个老人被埋葬在了军情六处大楼的废墟下的时候，Mrs. Mansfield把Q叫到了自己的办公室里，然后将军需官的工作证放在了他的面前。

“我希望你在三天后上任——我们无法负担更长的等待时间。”她把一个盒子递给了他：一串钥匙，一个密码本，一串写在纸上的程序。上一任Q的东西，他知道。“你将获得访问MI6资料库的权限：我希望你能在这段时间内对所有的外勤特工和高层人员有足够的了解。”在这之后，她短暂的沉默了一下，然后这样告诉Q。“以及，如果你看到了一个叫做James Bond的人的档案：请务必进行详细翻阅——尽管你有可能永远见不到他。”

当时的Q已经通过非正式的渠道读过了MI6大部分员工的档案：他当然知道Bond是谁，做过什么，也知道关于他的某些不为人知的，几乎要被埋葬在阴影里的过往。但是从M夫人的办公室走出来之后，Q仍然拿起了盒子里的那把钥匙，打开了档案室的大门，然后花了三天时间去翻看那些他已经耳熟能详的文件，在伦敦城的阴雨连绵里阅尽一个人的一生。

所以——就像三个月前M夫人所要求的那样——军需官在回到了他的公寓之后再一次打开了那个档案袋，将那封手写信读了一遍，并且把U盘插入电脑的接线口，坐在他的桌子后点开了里面唯一的简短视频。

视频里的女人有着花白的头发，语气里的坚定不移头一回掺杂着些许的柔和，那双眼睛里泛出的光芒好像连死亡都无法战胜。

“我希望你能帮我一个忙。”在开口时，她少有的用教名称呼了Q——这是在这三个月里第一次发生的事。“在那次爆炸之后，我就已经知道是Silva做的。他的计划非常周密，而我没有完全的把握不被他的报复毁灭。在我死后，请帮我以个人名义查看Bond的精神状态——你是唯一一个拥有这方面异能的人。不需要让MI6或者他本人知道。并且，如果可能的话，请照顾好他。”

在这之后，Q沉默的在仍然亮着的电脑屏幕前坐了良久。然后他用手机打开了一个定位系统，在凌晨时分开车抵达了Bond的公寓，站在了昏沉着躺在床上的双零特工面前。

在用程序破开了第一道世界级防火墙之前，Q就学会了撬锁，而James Bond的安全意识显然在某些特定的情况下低的令人发指——他甚至没有锁门。并且幸运的，特工的酒精问题为这次私人造访提供了便利：当军需官推开了那间高档公寓的门时，Bond并没有睁开眼睛。

这之后是艰难的梦境入侵，漫长而空旷的黑暗，和支离破碎的画面。Q知道他正在读取一些他本不应该看到的片段——和隐私与性爱无关——但是那个夜晚，军需官在猛然从特工的梦境中惊醒的时候明白了一件事：007可以在九秒内解决掉五个枪口指向自己的职业杀手——还是在其中一个人的枪直抵在自己后颈的情况下——，但是面前的这个男人——孤身一人，眉头微皱，半躺在床头摇摇欲坠的——无法拿起一把上了膛的PPK瞄准任何一人。

James Bond 死在了意大利的水泽之乡，伊斯坦布尔的一发狙击弹下，天幕庄园的枪响与火光冲天之中。也许他会在某一天里拾起一地的碎片，然后再一次的脱离死神的怀抱，就像他曾经无数次所做过的那样。这导致那些被此刻埋没的过去都不再被人铭记。人们只看到烈火燎原，上了膛的子弹，鲜血与灰尘顺着刀尖划下：没人记得他的每一次离去同样荒唐，不羁，带着轻视死亡的傲慢与孤注一掷——却又耀眼的如同落幕繁星。

从那个梦境中脱出身来后，Q在Bond床边的地板上坐了很久，久得直到天色朦胧的黎明。之后，Q站起身来，在Bond的额头上印下一吻，就像一个母亲亲吻她在睡前故事的中途已然困的睁不开眼的孩子。

“晚安，Double-o-seven. James.”

12\. 幻象术

在Q上任之前，就连Mrs. Mansfield都不知道Bond在伊斯坦布尔其实并没有中枪。

双零特工的异能并非没有被划入考虑范围内：但是起死回生后的Bond深陷的眼窝，惨不忍睹的考核成绩和拿枪时颤抖的手打消了所有MI6员工的猜疑，也堵上了每一个准备借此对军情六处大肆批判的官僚的嘴。他们甚至没有因为M夫人的离世把罪名安在Bond的头上：没有人能够责怪一个因为上级的决定几乎被同僚射杀的英格兰子民，更别说一个千疮百孔，摇摇欲坠的，却依然终于他的国家的特工。

Q是在Mrs. Mansfield下葬的两周后，Bond拿着新任务的资料前来提装备的时候发现的。当时的军需官在Bond推开他的办公室的门时仍然专注于最新款阿斯顿马丁喷火装置的设计，于是心不在焉的向双零特工表达了自己的歉意，为他提供了一把软椅，并且允许了Bond在等待期间对房间内的一切处在试验期的装备进行查看。

于是半个小时后，在军需官终于心满意足的从自己的设计图纸上抬起头来的时候，他看见MI6的顶级特工将一袋爆炸纽扣放回桌子上，然后拿起了一把经过改装的西格绍尔P226*，冲着对面的墙壁虚扣扳机。

Q在原地停顿了一秒。紧接着，军需官走了过去，从Bond手中接过了那把枪，然后对他露出了一个微笑。

“很精妙的骗局，Double-o-seven。但是很不幸的，瞒天过海往往需要处处提防——age is no guarantee off efficiency, 我相信我曾经告诉过你。Now, documentation and passport：请务必把装备完整带回——我相信我不需要威胁你了。”

Bond打开手中盒子的动作僵在了半空中。双零特工抬起头，看见那双绿眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光芒。他挑了挑眉，将装备和信封放进了西装外套的内袋里，然后在Q从新坐回办公桌后的时候笑了起来。

“I believe you don‘t.”

——是的，一个精妙的骗局：在拿起那把西格绍尔的时候，James Bond的手再平稳不过。

13\. 控水

根据统计，百分之十二的MI6员工拥有异能，其中的九成是外勤或内勤特工。

尽管相关理论和认知已经得到了充分普及，歧视和偏见也已经消失的彻底，但是特殊能力者仍然不幸的异常稀少。这导致其中的大部分人都倾向于将它们用于特殊职业上：拥有对工作有益的异能会在应聘中被优先考虑，而几乎任何一种微不足道的能力都可能在一场搏斗中制造某些决定性的优势。大英帝国几乎一半的异能者都在国家机关或安保领域当差：天知道拥有特殊能力的保镖的雇佣金已经高的吓人。

——理所当然的，这其中并不包括Q。

“盲目的把异能投入毫无意义的武力斗争只会让人类在回归原始的道路上更进一步。”如果哪个好奇的Q-Branch员工对此抱有疑惑，Q会这样回答他。“Men did not invent the computer for nothing.”

于是，在Skyfall事件后的某一天，Bond再一次踏入军需部的大门时，他看到了被水流裹着洗净的风衣和针织衫，从电热壶中流入马克杯的开水，以及放在军需官身侧的，自行冲泡的伯爵茶。

“Any problems, Double-o-seven?”

Q拿起他的茶杯，抿了一口，然后抬头看向嘴角抽搐着站在他的办公桌前的双零特工，这样问道。

14\. 控火

事情发生在某个再普通不过的周六下午。

MI6的员工永远没有双休日，但是这不代表他们不能休假：还有三天就是情人节，而军需部一半以上的单身汉，以及几乎全部的情侣们都把他们无处挥霍的年假浪费在了这个难得天气晴朗的二月里。因此，当Bond在那天晚上将一束从机场带来的玫瑰放在了Q堆满零件和图纸的办公桌上时，军需官叹了一口气，然后选择了妥协。

于是第二天，Q在十二点四十的时候被Bond用一个早安吻叫醒，坐在卧室的床上解决了早餐（面包毫无意外的再次被他的爱人烤到微焦），然后在起身的时候听见了一声枪响，并在被特工按着低下头时看见一枚燃烧手榴弹*从被打碎的窗口扔进屋内。

“Unwise.”军需官扶了扶眼镜，这样评价道。  
Bond露出了一个招牌式的笑容。下一秒，卧室内燃起的熊熊火焰骤然熄灭，木质地板上留下了一个黑色的印痕。与此同时，窗外传来的一声咒骂和路人无措的惊叫声几乎要震破耳膜。

“Stay here.”Bond从床头柜的抽屉里摸出了一把PPK，倾身在Q的额头上吻了一下，然后从窗口翻了出去。

15\. 武器大师*

事情在Bond手里的PPK打出了第八发子弹的时候开始变得不对劲。*

他是在击毙了第六个人之后才意识到这件事的：两发子弹因为目标的移动而打在了远处的墙壁上，五个人已经呻吟着倒在地上，他几乎是出于本能的把手伸向腿上绑着的一打弹匣。

但是双零特工最终没能成功的把它换上：枪声从一辆豆青色奇瑞*后响起的时候，MI6特工的应激性反应比他的大脑快了一步——Bond几乎是出于本能的靠在掩体后，矮下身子，然后扣动了扳机。

Bond在他这么做的那一刻就意识到了自己的错误。但是下一秒，汽车后窗玻璃被击碎的声音响起，紧接着是痛苦的惨叫声和肉体撞击地面的闷响：双零特工愣了一瞬，从新审视了自己手里的那把指纹枪，然后在拿出已经空了的弹匣时笑了起来。

“Brave new world.”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *1&2: Tomorrow和螺丝锥子都是鸡尾酒的名字，Tomorrow是蓝色的，螺丝锥子是绿色的，分别对应Bond和Q的瞳色\\(//∇//)\  
> Tomorrow的介绍在一个网页里是这样的：“这款鸡尾酒叫tomorrow，一口干掉，等你知道为什么，已经是明天了....”所以这个名字起的异常贴切😂  
> 螺丝锥子别名琴蕾，是很有名的一种鸡尾酒！网上说这种酒是因为小说《漫长的告别》中的私家侦探菲利普.马洛的一句台词“喝螺丝锥子现在还太早了点”成名的
> 
> *3: 第四个异能“变成动物的能力”在这里注释一下，是指变成任意动物的能力  
> 所以Bond并不是只会变成懒猴，只不过因为要过安检所以形势所迫（但是很可爱！  
> 这一个段子里的内容未经考证，我其实不知道腿上攀一个很小的动物安检能不能检出来（我觉得应该不能......但是这样的话就没法写了😂）我很抱歉
> 
> *4: “透视”中的手枪口径调整也是瞎编的😂我很抱歉，我不知道能不能调口径，但是我也不知道手枪能调什么......是个假的军事迷没错了
> 
> *5: 第十个异能“爆破”注释一下，和我的一篇 论 how to complete a mission impossible 里面Bond的能力设定相同，这里再写一次：  
> 可以使一切大于10立方厘米小于80立方厘米的东西爆炸，造成小型至中小型事故，从地上捡石头不算。  
> 这个段子的内容很迷，所以也注解一下：其实就是Bond在任务过程中迫不得已把Q送给他的钢笔当成武器炸了，Q生气他炸楼，但是Bond说“亲爱的，楼不重要，你的钢笔才是我应该道歉的原因”  
> 其实就是在撩Q~\\(≧▽≦)/~
> 
> *6: 还是枪械知识，别打我😂  
> 西格绍尔P226是Bond在量子危机里用过的枪，现在美军海军陆战队的标配枪（都是查的）借来给Bond用用
> 
> *7&8: 最后一个异能“武器大师”是Kelly大大的主意！超级厉害的能力设定：  
> 可以根据武器本身的特性为武器进行加持，Buff会在一个时间段后失效，这个时间的长度由能力者自己决定。同一件武器不能加持超过两个Buff，同时拥有Buff的武器数量不能超过三个  
> 可供加持的Buff（举例）：  
> \- 冷兵器：锋利，改变大小，提升硬度/坚固度，毒液（指让刀刃/箭头含毒性，不需命中致命处也能致死），麻痹（指让对手被击中后被麻醉，在需要生擒目标时多用），提高命中率（用于弓箭类武器），破空（用于手持类武器，指在挥动武器后会出现“剑气”，可远程伤人）等  
> \- 热兵器：无限子弹，爆炸（用于枪械类武器，指子弹命中对手后会发生一次体内的小型爆炸，提高伤害），提高命中率，追踪（用于枪械类武器，指赋予子弹追踪能力），提升硬度（用于枪械类武器，指提高子弹硬度，在子弹需要穿甲/穿墙的时候多用）等
> 
> 这个段子里Q就是给Bond的PPK加持了“无限子弹”Buff，Bond打出第八颗子弹觉得很惊讶是因为PPK只有七颗子弹，第八颗就是Buff的效果
> 
> *9: 这个彩蛋致敬我最爱的耽美小说《又一春》！这本书绝对是我读过的最好的一本书！作者大风刮过的文笔太好了，真的，世上最好文笔，她的《桃花债》和《如意蛋》也巨好！  
> 这里的豆青色奇瑞致敬《又一春》第一章里男主马小东在现世买的车，我很抱歉让Bond把车的后挡风玻璃打碎了......但是反正在原文里的车被五雷轰顶轰成渣了，所以我给它加笔维修费应该没事吧......


End file.
